Leaning On Each Other
by Kracked Klock
Summary: When Ayumu leaves the country, hunter attacks begin again, and as the blade children struggle to solve their problems together, they grow closer together. pairings: kousukeXryoko eyesXrio ayumuXhiyono
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any of it's characters. Duh.

Chapter 1 tickets!

"Ayumuuuuu!" Ayumu kept walking slowly down the hall, not paying attention to the hyper blond girl following him and calling his name.

"Ayumu!!" She yelled again, having finally caught up with him. There was annoyance in her usually bubbly voice as she whined, "Why do you always ignore me? What if I had something really important to tell you?!"

"Then you'd tell me anyway," he replied, still not looking at her. Beside him, Hiyono suddenly stopped walking and started running in the other direction. Ayumu stopped and watched her run, thinking it a bit over-dramatic even for the hyper blonde. _Did what I said really upset her that much?_ She stopped and took something out of a locker before running back towards him. He quickly turned around and started walking again, pretending he hadn't noticed her sudden disappearance. Soon she was walking beside him again.

Hiyono talked happily, saying, "I hope you're not hungry today because . . ." she paused for effect, "I just stole your lunch!" Ayumu whirled to face her, and angry reply dying on his lips as he read the giant sign she held out like a shield. **Just kidding! ♥ **The sign read. Hiyono slowly peeked out from behind her giant poster and grinned at him. "Yay, I got you to look at me!" She giggled. Ayumu just stared blankly. "Now that you're finally paying attention, I've got Big News!"

"Did something happen with the Blade Children?" Ayumu asked, neither his face nor his voice showing his interest. Hiyono stopped smiling at the mention of their new friends.

"No, I haven't heard anything from them since your battle with Kanone. Things have been quiet for nearly two months now." She paused, looking thoughtful. (Gasp! Hiyono can look thoughtful???!!) "Maybe this is normal for them. Maybe all the attacks started because they met you."

"Don't try and blame me!" Ayumu retorted. "It's not blame silly," Hiyono said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides, if it wasn't for the attacks, I never would have met you, and then I wouldn't have won these!" A pair of tickets flashed in front of Ayumu's face. For once, his logic failed him and he just stared at the blonde girl stupidly while she explained. "There was a riddle contest and the prize was two tickets to Hawaii. Your genius must have rubbed off on me, because I got them all right and won!"

Ayumu continued to stare, but it had changed from a dumb what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about stare to a why-should-I-care glare. Obviously, this difference was lost on poor, dumb Hiyono, and she sighed in exasperation. "You're supposed to be smart" she complained, "want me to explain it again?" Ayumu shook his head. "No, I understood that part. What I don't get is why you're telling me." " You want me to make you a goodbye dinner or something?" He added sarcastically.

At the mention of Ayumu's cooking, Hiyono did an impromptu ballet twirl while saying how very much she would love some of his food right now. It went on until the brown-haired boy asked again why he should care. "Well, duh! You're coming with me!" She replied. The poor boy looked up to heaven and asked the gods _Why me???_ He didn't realize he had been praying aloud until Hiyono started explaining again. "All my girl-friends are busy, parents have work, you're the only one left! And I already checked with Madoka and she said it was fine. So there!" she finished triumphantly. Silently Ayumu groaned; this spring break was going to be long and annoying.

Author's notes:

Takes place after end of the anime. Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Spiral or any of its fabulous characters.

Kousuke POV

"You call this bread?!!" Kousuke dodged the flung package, but was unable to avoid the angry shouts that accompanied it.

"I didn't know it had mold! You're lucky I'm even here to give you bread. It's the first day of spring break and I've got better things to do!" He replied.He was rewarded for his comment with another kick to the head and a reply of "No you don't" which he had to admit was true. Suddenly, Ryoko's cell phone started ringing. Kousuke waited and tried to listen in while she talked to the tiny machine.

At first, she just listened, and then her face went pale and she seemed worried. Finally she asked, "Do you want to meet someplace?" making Kousuke twitch, _who was she meeting and why? _She paused as the unknown caller replied, then assured them "yeah, we'll be there. Don't worry too much, she'll probably be fine." She'd said "we," hopefully a good sign Kousuke thought as Ryoko hung up. Then she turned to him, eyes wide with fear and said simply, "The hunters have Rio." Crap.

Rio POV

When Rio opened her eyes, everything around seemed blurry and her head hurt. She sat up on the bed she had been lying on and tried to remember how she had gotten there. It had happened last night, while she was walking home from school, happily anticipating her spring break. This was **_not_** what she had been hoping for. Anyway, she had run into another girl, who offered Rio a ride on her bike. Being short and therefore a slow walker, she had accepted, thinking it had simply been her sweet adorableness that had convinced the stranger to do her a favor. Now it seemed the favor had ulterior motives, because Rio could tell she had been drugged, and with that girl being the last thing she remembered, she must have been involved.

Ignoring the pounding in her head, Rio quickly searched the room with her eyes, seeking an escape route. Although there was a small window in one wall, it was much higher up than Rio could reach, and besides that, the hunter had attached bars to it. The door was probably locked and it was doubtful that Rio would be able to overpower the hunter if they ever came in. The rest of the room was bare except for the bed she was sitting on, but there were scraps of old posters still attached to the walls, as if someone had removed their personal belongings in a hurry. The she noticed a video recorder in one corner, near the ceiling. Not surprisingly, she was being watched.

Hunter POV

Shala watched her little prisoner through the cheap surveillance equipment she had installed in her room as the short blade child searched for an escape route. It had been so easy to get her here and use her phone to call her friends. She really was much too trusting for a blade child; it was hard to believe another hunter had not already killed her. But then, Shala didn't look like the other hunters, which might be why Rio had trusted her. That was the one good thing about being a teenage girl; it made you seem more trustworthy. Not that she really was. Anyway, it was time to place her second call. Leaning back in her chair, she flipped open the silver-haired girl's cell and pressed redial, waiting for the silken-voiced reply.

Eyes POV 

Eyes grabbed his shiny silver cell phone as soon as the ring tone, one of his piano pieces, started playing. He barely glanced at the caller ID before snapping, "What do you want this time? Where is she?"

The girl on the other end of the line giggled maniacally to hear him so angry. "Worried about the little princess?" she purred. "You don't have to be. She's here, and she's awake now. Come to the apartments on Sakura Street if you want her back."

"But where is--" Eyes' question was cut off by the dial tone buzzing loudly in his ear. "Stupid" he muttered, and then tried calling Ayumu again. The younger boy hadn't answered before, and if he still didn't answer, they were going to have to work without him. Not that that was a problem, of course, the blade children had fought without Narumi before, but it always helped to have one more genius around.

Ayumu POV

Thousands of feet up in the air, a very annoyed boy glared at the blonde girl in the airplane seat next to him. Scraps of food were spread all over their seats, and the floor, and on him, while Hiyono napped after her meal. "Idiot." He growled, "you're not supposed to bring your own food on the plane." Hiyono shook her head as if she were listening, which caused her head to slip off the headrest of her seat and onto Ayumu's shoulder. He almost pushed her off, then changed his mind.

"Hey Ayumu," she murmured, "can we take a hula class?" "Uh, sure Hiyono…" he replied, hoping she was asleep enough that she wouldn't remember later.

Author's Note:

Huzzah! In this chapter, I managed to fit in everyone that is likely to appear in this fanfiction. Another hunter or two might show up, and maybe Sayoko, but this is pretty much the main cast. Sorry, Kanone, but you're not gonna be in here.

Kanone: Why not???

Me: cuzz you creep me out.

Kanone: fine. ….listen up people, she hates reviews so don't send her any!!

Me: Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Demon begone!!! He lies, don't listen!!!!

Anyway, thanks to MMPCK and Chachamaru15 for the reviews and I'm sorry I'm so slow!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own spiral…

Kousuke POV

Ryoko, Kousuke, and Eyes stood outside the apartments they had been told to come to, each waiting for one of the others to make the first move. It was Eyes who finally opened the door to the corridor, revealing several very obvious traps.

"Tripwires." Kousuke observed. "And clumsily set up." Whoever had done this was an amateur.

"Here, we can use this." Ryoko called from off to his right somewhere. She was trying to rear off a section of the rain gutter to use to trip the wires before they went in. Kousuke nodded and went to join her. It may not be the most genius plan ever, but it was effective. As they dragged the metal gutter into position, he wondered what the trap might try to hit them with. Would it be little harpoon things like he'd been hit with before or a bomb like Rio might make? Or maybe something would fall from the ceiling, or they'd be chased by a giant rolling boulder like in Indiana Jones. He highly doubted it would be the last one; after all, it wasn't like they were in a movie. But the thought of it still almost made him laugh as he pulled back the gutter-piece, ready to trip the traps. Together, he and Ryoko brought the gutter back forward, pushing hard enough to break the first couple of wires and bend the others back. They waited…

…And waited, and waited some more. Nothing. No flying darts, no pillars of flame, no _nothing_. The three Blade children stared at the serene hallway in bewilderment and disbelief. Behind him, Kousuke heard Rutherford snap his fingers in agitation.

"I knew it. The damn wires are just a distraction; the real threat is hidden." Kousuke looked over and raised an eyebrow; it was rare for the British boy to curse.

"So what's the new plan?" he asked. He was a little disappointed that the opponent wasn't the amateur they had first thought, but then again, it was more fun if it was a challenge. He watched as the pianist stood looking down the hallway calculating.

Finally Eyes said simply, "We have no way of figuring out the traps ahead of time, so just go quickly and step lightly." Kousuke sighed and took a step forward. This plan was the most disappointing he'd heard in a long time. Not like he could have come up with anything better, but still. The other two joined him and they started walking. Suddenly, a tile beneath him sunk into the floor, causing him to trip and almost knock over the other two. A rumbling noise came from behind him, by the door. He glanced backwards as something landed on the floor with a hard "Thud". Kousuke's only thoughts were _you have got to be kidding me. _

Hunter POV

Shala gazed at the two monitors in front of her, both showing different scenes. One was the feed from the camera in Rio's room; the image was grainy and cheap. The other had a much sharper image; she had had to get more sophisticated equipment for it to travel the greater distance. This second screen showed the other three blade children in the apartment she had sent them to. A different apartment than the one she and her prisoner were staying in. The logic in this was simple. If they died there, bested by her traps, then they were dead and all had ended well. If they made it through, they still wouldn't have found her and Rio, so she could try again without too much trouble. In separating herself from the apartment, she had corrected one of the mistakes her father had made. The mistakes that had gotten him killed. She glared hatred at the people on the screens, as though she could reach them that way, kill them, and bring her father back somehow.

Eyes POV

If Eyes had been any less dignified than he was, the sight of a giant boulder rolling towards him might have made him laugh; it was just too cliched. Instead, he just smiled as he sprinted down the hall with his friends. His red-haired companion, on the other hand, was cackling maniacally and kept looking back as if to make sure it was real. Or as if he shared a private joke with the huge rock. Ryoko seemed to be smiling too, although Eyes couldn't tell if she was more amused by the rock or by Kousuke's reaction to it. Neither one of the others seemed to realize the dangers the rock presented. Anything could pop up in front of them and they would have no way of avoiding both it (whatever it turned out to be) and the boulder at the same time. They would be crushed. (Or impaled or fall down a hole or whatever other traps the hunter could have thought up.) Kousuke's crazy laughter finally stopped. In front of them stood the only thing Eyes hadn't considered running into: a wall. No other traps, then, they would simply be crushed. Ick.

"Doors!" shouted Kousuke, and the pianist saw that for once, the other boy was right. There were two, one on the wall to the left, one on the right; Eyes quickly tried the one on the left.

"This one is locked." He stated with his usual formality.

"This one too," Ryoko added. Kousuke fished around in the pocket of his cargo pants for a second, and then tossed Eyes a lock pick, keeping one for himself.

"We'll use whichever one opens first." He said, then smirked, "probably mine"

"Quit implying stupid challenges and get to work." Eyes retorted, already starting on his door. Generally he preferred less crude ways of opening doors, using his celebrity status or good looks to get into just about anywhere, but he had to admit those things wouldn't do much good here. He glanced over his shoulder to see the boulder hurtling toward him and realized he didn't have much time. Why wouldn't the damn thing open?? But just as he thought it, the lock gave a soft "click" and the door swung open. He looked over to see Kousuke's door opening at the same time, then his view was blocked as the giant rock thundered into place between them. Eyes quickly jumped through the door to avoid being turned into a pancake. The boulder slammed against the wall, shaking the walls and the floor and nearly knocked Eyes off his feet. When the walls finally stopped reverberating, he walked up to the rock and tried to push it away. No use. "Kousuke, Ryoko!" He called, waiting for an answer. No reply came from the other side…

Author's note:

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I took an entire summer to update once!!!!!!!!! I'm a horrible person!!!!!!!!!!! bangs head on computor Cries

Anyway, thanks phoenix of hell, MewIchigoPrincess, EvilGenius Koji, and Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi for all your reviews and I'm sorry I never replied to ya'll individually. I'll get around to it, I promice!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. I'm not smart enough.

Chapter 4!

Ayumu POV

Ayumu glared at the girl in front of him and asked, "Why should I have to take a hula class with you? That's just dumb." Hiyono's reply was predictable, but irritating nonetheless.

"Aaww, but you promised on the plane that you'd learn to hula with me!" She whined. "You're not trying to back out now, are you?!" she demanded. "Puppet attack!"

"Ow, ow!" Ayumu crouched on the ground and covered his head with his arms, trying to avoid her bear and squirrel puppets that she was hitting him with. The puppets were wearing hula skirts. _I was hoping she wouldn't remember that. I really don't want to hula! _Soon he noticed people stopping to stare and laugh at them. His face turned red. _But it can't be any more embarrassing than this._ He said to himself, reconsidering the hula classes. "Alright, fine! Just stop it!" He shouted, and the blonde girl obeyed. Ayumu immediately stood up and started walking towards the information desk (this all takes place in their hotel lobby), not waiting to see Hiyono's look of confusion. She quickly caught up to him, though, and asked what he was doing. "I'm gonna find out where we can take hula classes, duh."

Hiyono POV

Wow! A trip to Hawaii, and now they already taking hula lessons, even though it was just their first day there! It was like a dream come true. Hiyono practically glowed with happiness as she tried on her grass hula skirt, swishing it around with a giggle. She glanced at the mirror in the dressing room with her, but something wasn't quite right. _Hmmm…. Oh, of course! _It was the hair! _Hula dancers don't wear braids_, she thought merrily as she undid her blond pigtails and let her hair hang loose, winking at her reflection. _Yep, much better._ Now the only thing left to make this the best trip ever was taste the local cuisine. She couldn't wait!

Still lost in thoughts of delicious new food, Hiyono wandered out of the dressing room. The rest of the hula students were already ready and waiting. Only one person seemed to be missing. "Where's Ayumu?" She asked, just as the boy in question came slowly out of the other dressing room, wearing – you guessed it – a hula skirt! The blond girl couldn't help giggling – his face was the same color as Asazuki's hair. He sent a death glare her way, but it only caused her to laugh harder. Their 'moment' was interrupted by the instructor.

"Alright everybody, we've got two new students today. This is Hiyono, and this is Ayumu. He's our first-ever boy student. They are from Japan, so please welcome them!" The instructor, a pretty lady with long brown hair, introduced them before starting the class. For the next hour, Hiyono was in heaven, chattering away with the other students and learning the dance. She was too caught up to notice when Ayumu stopped dancing and escaped outside. She was also too busy to notice, as Ayumu did, that there was something suspicious going on at that hula school.

Dun Dun Dun...

Author's note: Soooorrrryyyyy everyboddyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! got blocked for the longest time and then I got writer's block, and now I can finally post, and it's way short!! I'm so soorryyyy!!! I'll try to make up for it with the next chapter, so keep up all the lovely reviews! Thanks for staying with me:)


End file.
